Ohana
by tmnt224
Summary: A funny one shot that Ahensiek asked me to write! :D


Mikey's POV..

"Hey guys, are you hungry?" Mikey asked, smiling at what he had in mind.

"Uhh sure Mikey" Leo said as he looked up at me from the floor.

"Hey Raphy, what about you?" I asked grinning with my bright blue eyes shining.

"Don't call me that!...sure, yeah I'm hungry!" Raph snapped back at me, he folded his arms as he looked over at Donnie who was sitting in a chair working on the T-phone.

"What about you Donnie? are you very hungry?" I asked, Donnie looked up at me. He looked like he hadn't slep in days, his eyes were a bit bloodshot. "Oh uh, sure Mikey I'd love to eat" he chuckled a bit then he got up from his chair and went over to the table where we'd sit our training weapons on. He sat the T-phone on the table.

"Ok, I'll be back with sandwiches!" I said trying to hold my laughter back, I jogged into the kitchen and started looking in the cupboards for the sandwich makings.

I pulled the bread down and sat it on the table then I went over to the fridge and got the meat out.

I put it all on the table and spread it out "Oh I forgot the secret ingredient!" I giggled as I went back to the cupboard and pulled out Prune extract "The guys will love this!" I laughed as I went back over to the table and started putting together the sandwich.

"Oh, one more thing!, milk of magnesia!" I laughed as I ran to the bathroom to get it "Geez Mikey, gotta go or somthin?" Raph called to me with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, kinda?" I called back as I slammed the bathroom door shut, I searched for the magnesia. I finally found it buried in the sink cupboard, I quickly grabbed it and ran back to the kitchen to finish making the sandwiches.

I put the meat on the bread along with the prune extract and milk of magnesia, I put the bread together and sat the sandwiches on plates.

"Ok you guys, enjoy!" I sat then plates down and walked away giggling at their surprise when they eat those sandwiches.

Raph took his first bite, he paused "Wow Mikey, this is really good! what did ya put on it?" He looked over at me frowning.

"Just you know, uhh meat" I told him, I flashed my best smile. He turned back to his sandwich and continued eating.

Leo and Donnie were now also eating the sandwiches, I walked out of the training room with my hands cupped over my mouth trying not to laugh.

Before I left the room I heard the T-phone ringing "Oh no!" I thought.

I heard Leo answer the phone "Hello?...Oh hey April, what's up?...WHAT?...Ok we'll be there!" then he hang up.

I walked back into the room "What was that about?" I asked him curiously.

He looked up at me with worry in his dark blue eyes "It's April, she's in trouble!" he said as he got up from the floor and headed over to the table where we put our weapons, he grabbed his katanas and put them in their sheath.

"Well are you guys coming?" Leo asked Donnie and Raph who were just standing by the door.

"Oh yeah" Donnie hurried over to the table to grab his Bo-staff "Ok I'm ready, what about you Raph?".

Raph unfolded his arms and walked over to the table to grab his Sai "Ya I'm ready." he hissed at me.

"Hang on a sec guys" I called over to them, I walked over to the table too.

"Mikey, you aren't coming. It might be dangerous" Leo said as he pushed past me and hurried out the door, followed by Raph and Donnie.

"We'll be back soon!" he called to Sensei as they sped out the lair door and out into the world.

I sighed as I went over to the couch and flipped on the Tv.

Then I started laughing when I remembered the Prune and Magnesia.

"Oh good luck guys!" I giggled.

...

Raph's POV.

We hurried out the lair door and through the tunnels until we came to a manhole.

Donnie went up first then Leo.

"Move it Leo, I don't wanna look at yer butt all day!" I hissed at him.

"I'm trying!" he looked down at me "Hurry up Donnie!" Leo told him.

I sighed as I waited for them to move, finally they climbed up into the alleyway.

"Where to now fearless?" I asked Leo with my arms folded.

"April said she saw some foot on the roof top near Ray's pizza parlor" he said as he climbed up to the rooftops I followed him along with Donnie.

We ran across the roof and jumped to another one.

We did this for a long time before "Ok, we are getting near the Pizza parlor" Leo told us.

We slowly walked over the roof until we reached the pizza parlor.

On the rooftop were a bunch of foot ninja "Ok you guys, we will sneak around and jump them!" he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes "That's your plan?" I didn't wait for his answer, I charged out into the flood of the foot ninja.

I pulled my Sai from my belt and charged, hitting them and knocking them out.

Donnie charged after I did then Leo followed.

I heard an odd sound over all the fighting but I knew that sound from anywhere.

"Why now Donnie!" I called to him annoyed as I punched a foot in the face.

"I can't help it if I need to 'go'!" Donnie called back, one of his arms was wrapped around his stomach.

I felt my stomach growl and start to hurt.

I knew right then and there what had happened "DANG IT MIKEY!" I thought to myself as I flipped up and kicked a foot.

"Guys, I'm not feeling well?" Leo called also bent over from his stomach.

I sensed a foot ninja behind me, I knew I would never turn in time to save myself.

I waited for the stabbing pain, I felt it in my stomach.

Then I farted, the foot ninja paused then fell over from the stank of it.

"RAPH!" Leo called laughing and trying to be a leader at the same time.

"What? It saved me, didn't it!" I called back.

"What? It saved me, didn't it!" I called back with a hiss from the pain that was moving through my body "Oh Mikey's gonna get it when we get back home!" I thought to myself as I kicked a foot ninja away.

I glanced over to see how Donnie was doing "Donnie are you ok?" I called to him, he looked over at me after he hit a foot ninja with his Bo-staff "Yeah, but my stomach hurts like shell!" he called back to me, he was hunched over in pain from the sandwich he had eaten.

Just then I felt a wave of nausea hit me, I almost threw up but I held it back.

Then a gas moved through me and I let out another stink boom that smelled like a fertilizer truck had just been caught on fire and ran over a sunk before crashing into mountain of cow manure, a group of foot ninja collapsed from the stank of it "Well at least Mikey's food helped me this time" I thought with a growl.

I kicked the last foot ninja down to the ground making the rest of the foot ninja flee as they held their noses, just in case I let off another.

"Leo, are we ready to go?" I called to him, he slowly walked over clenching his stomach and moaning "Yes.." he said when he came closer to me.

"Come on Donnie, I have to go to the bathroom!" I yelled to him, feeling another stink boom about to be let off.

"Coming you guys, just I don't want to move to fast" he called back to me, he used his Bo-staff for support as he made his way across the building to us.

I clenched my fists "Ohhh Mikey's gonna get it!" I hissed to Leo and Donnie as I let off a stink boom, which stunk worse then my last one.

Leo gagged from it and hobbled away from me "Geez Raph!" he choked and fanned the air.

"I can't help it! Blame Mikey!" I snapped at him and took a few steps away from him.

Donnie just got a good whiff of it too "Oh my gosh Raph!" he waved the air and held his nose then moved away from me.

"Alright guys, we have to go back to the lair and tell Master Splinter we fought Foot Ninja" Leo said after he got done fanning the air.

Me and Donnie nodded to him then followed him across the rooftop and down into the alleyway.

"You first" Leo waved Donnie down the manhole then turned to me "Alright stinky, you next" I gave him a glare then climbed down the ladder and onto the sewer ground.

Leo landed next to me "Come on guys" he started to walk down the dark cold tunnel towards home.

We came to the lair door and Donnie pulled down the secret levers making the door open, we stepped inside.

"Master Splinter?" Leo called, his voice echoing against the lair walls.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Sensei walking towards us.

"Yes my sons?" he asked us as he held his cane in hand and waited for our reply.

Leo stepped forward "We fought the Foot tonight and umm well we fought them off with umm anyways..." he trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Continue my son, how did you fight them off?" he asked as Mikey walked in and sat on the couch also waiting for Leo's reply.

"Well umm we fought them off with...uhhhh...Gas...". At that moment Mikey fell to the floor, laughing so hard tears fell to the floor.

"HAHAHAHA, GAS!" Mikey banged on the floor with his fist with laughter. His voice echoed off the walls, then he rolled into the coffee table and hit his head.

"Oww" he rubbed his head then noticed everyone glaring at him, he rose from the floor and sat back down on the couch.

"Go on" Master Splinter waved to Leo.

"As I was saying, we fought them off. End of story." he looked away in embarrassment.

I glared at Mikey and made a punching motion with my fist.

Master Splinter looked at us in turn "I see, well I'm glad you're alright!" he smiled at us then turned to go to the meditation room.

We all turned towards Mikey. "Oh Mikey, come here" we all called in a sing song voice, he gave a shy smile then started to back up.

"Uhh guys, I didn't mean it" he started to say then turned and ran.

"GET HIM!" I called to Leo and Donnie, we all chased him around the house until we caught him.

I held him down underneath me "Mikey, if you think this is over..it's not!" I promised him as I let him up.

He quickly got up and backed away from us, then took off running towards his room.

"Well guys, lets trap him in his room hen turn the power off" I gave them a sly smile then started to head up the stirs with Leo and Donnie behind me.

We came to his bedroom door. "Hand me the door block, Donnie" I asked him as he handed me the thing to block up the door with.

I put it over the door so he couldn't open it. "Ha, that'll teach em!" I laughed.

"Ok Donnie, turn the power off for a few minutes" I called to Donnie who had gone downstairs to turn the power off. "Ok Raph, get ready to turn your flashlight on" then the power went out.

We turned our flashlights on and listened for Mikey. "AHHHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!?" Mikey screamed and ran to the door. "THE DOOR WONT OPEN" He yelled and beat on the door over and over again. "Guys this isn't funny!" he called again.

"Oh yes it is Mikey, yes it is!" I called back then turned to call to Donnie again.

"Ok Donnie turn the lights back on!" I called to him then the lights came on, I turned my flashlight off. Donnie came walking back up the stairs. "Did it scare him?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah it did!" I laughed then turned to unlock the door, Mikey came bursting out. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" he asked in panic.

"Wait, that was payback..wasn't it?" he asked quietly. "Yes it was, NEVER put prunes in our food AGAIN!" I yelled at him.  
"Ok Ok, I'm sorry. Won't happen again, if you promise never to turn out the power again!" he asked, his big blue eyes watery.

"Yes we promise" we all said at once, then Mikey,Donnie and Leo did a big group hug around me. "Ah come on guys!" I called as they hugged me.


End file.
